caniumfandomcom-20200215-history
Story so far
Phase 1 Canium was found on 4chan's /x/ board then posted on r/mysteries. It started with the following image: Canium.org , when followed, displays a text box which, when written into, gives back randomized text put in as an anagram. turns out the hidden message is the first letter of each line. When read backwards and added to the end of the canium link, we get : This leads to a seemingly empty page with the Canium logo and the word "Alpha" on it. If you download it and run it in a program like Photoshop, you will see the word E.T crudely written on the side. People thought that the box would be looking for "Extraterrestial," but the box replies "that is incorrect." Turns out this is a quote from E.T. The Extra Terrestrial. When E.T. tries to spell the word "nuisance," he instead writes XWVUAFP, to which the computer replies "that is incorrect." Upon typing the letters in, the site gives a pastebin link: The File Name Called "9-19-2-14" When converted to English letters, reads "ISBN," an international standard for categorizing books. The text is from a book and the ISBN of the book must be found to advance. The text, however, was in multiple languages, such as Norwegian, English, German, and Hungarian. When converted to English, it is discovered that the text is from Mark Twain's "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn." The ISBN of the book is 9781101628270, which gives back another pastebin link once discovered: https://pastebin.com/r3G9t5vJ/ The words on this step are a jarbled mess. By decoding the text with the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) using a key assembled from steps 2 and 3 - XT6n64T7iR6H3YkSUkV6iI7 -, which resulted in a base 64 cipher. Plugging it in to a Base64 to Image converter gave us a QR code Scanning the QR code gives a link to a website which lets you download a zip file: https://anonfile.com/y773M2gbb6/0512213245607796_zip Upon downloading the files and trying to extract them in a program like WinRAR, a password box opens. Turns out the password is one of the anagrams given in the Canium text box. Many, many files are in the zipped file. Most of the files have 100 english words, but three of them have 101 words. Upon decoding the encrypted text in these three files, we get an imgur link: https://imgur.com/a/cd4pzNB Upon changing lighting and noise settings we can find a string of binary code on the bottom of the image: The numbers were eventually correctly figured out: Upon decoding the text, it resulted in GNCA???7. Canium updated the site with the text #nothing is broken and an animated logo titled glitch. Inputting glitch into the text box gives the numbers 0707. Upon typing GNCA0707 into Canium, we got the string of characters h6f4u. Octal Step After some research, we found a twitter account : The tweet on the account says the following: $150 $164 $164 $160 $163 $72 $57 $57 $143 $154 $171 $160 $56 $151 $164 $57 $145 $143 $160 $142 $63 $150 $160 $166 After using Octal, a type of number system, and decrypting the text, we get a new link: https://clyp.it/ecpb3hpv The link leads to a short audio file which plays three different notes. When written down from 1 to 3 (1 being the lowest pitch and 3 being the highest) We get the following numbers: Translating the numbers to Morse by using 1s as dots, 2s as dashes, and 3s as spaces, we get the following Morse Code: When translated to English, the following string of text is visible: The link is missing a letter, so the site was brute forced with a script which would input every possible combination of letters until a valid source was given. This was the resulting link: The link leads to a video of static and reversed, messy audio in the background. Upon reversing the audio, the following words are audible: Two numbers were found in the second step and the .svg step respectively: 74198 and 90729. Multiplying them together and putting them into the canium website gives us the folllowing link: Clicking on the GNCA.jpg link in the directory gives the following image: Join the lines together and readable text is revealed: Entering the text into Canium gives back text confirming this is the solution: Going back to the .jpg, the metadata has lots of information inside it. including GPS coordinates linking to the French Southern and Antarctic Islands: This is all we can find in phase 1. Having no closure or idea what to do with this last information, the Canium started Phase two. Phase 2 On December 8th, 2018, Phase 2 has begun. The link under the picture lead to the wikipedia web about Montauk Project ] On that day, possibly Canium (we don't know for sure -- please see Montauk Project Wikipedia) edited changing word "conspiracy" to "allegation." Pasting the numbers from the link (484951535556575859606162) gives typing those into canium gives If you type "Montauk Project". It gives The Sixteen step was found by typing the link to the Montauk Project Wikipedia We will be trying to solve this as soon as we can and updated this as fast as possible so there's a process for now. Category:Phase 1 Category:Archive